


Feeble Disguise of Pride

by Pokeanna03



Category: Teen Titans, Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Genre: (slight) Angst, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-10-20 16:37:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20678543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pokeanna03/pseuds/Pokeanna03
Summary: “Seemore? How would you feel if I left the HIVE five? If I became a hero or something? If I just...ran off with someone?” Jinx said dejectedly.————Jinx left the Hive Five, but what did Seemore think about it?





	Feeble Disguise of Pride

**Author's Note:**

> I felt like writing a short fic about Jinx leaving the Hive Five from Seemore’s perspective. (Please ignore the lack of an actual setting.)
> 
> Constructive Criticism is appreciated!
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

“Seemore? How would you feel if I left the HIVE five? If I became a hero or something? If I just...ran off with someone?” Jinx said dejectedly.

Seemore shrugged, “I don’t know,” he sighed, “I guess,” he sighed, “...I’d have to be proud of you.”

Jinx blinked, “What? Why?”

Seemore shrugged, “I mean, it’s obvious you’re unhappy in the Hive Five. If you left,-” he looked away from her, “-you’d be happier. You’re bad luck, but you’re honestly not a bad person, Jinx. I want you to be happy, and I’d be proud of you for trying to...be a better person.”

“...Seemore?”

“Yeah?”

Jinx turned and pulled him close to her, “I’ll miss you so much.”

“I’ll miss you too.”

Jinx couldn’t handle the sudden flow of emotions, she started sobbing into Seemore’s shoulder.

“Shh, it’s okay. I’m here for you.”

“But you won’t be,” she sighed sadly, “What am I gonna do without you?”

“If you ever need anything, you can call me. I’m never gonna abandon you. Even if you do decide to become a hero.”

Jinx sniffled, “...promise?”

“Of course.”

She inhaled, “I-I’m leaving tonight...with Kid Flash.”

“I’ll help you pack.”

“Thank you, Seemore. You’re a good friend.”

“Anything for you, Jinx.”

They stayed there for a while, just holding each other tightly.

—————————

The next morning...

—————————

“Seemore? Where’s Jinx?”

Seemore paused momentarily, he hadn’t expected them to ask so soon, “She, uh, left.”

“Where to? Is she pulling a heist alone?”

“No. Jinx is gone. Permanently.”

They Hive Five stared at him in shock, and then let out a collective, “What?”

“She wanted to become a hero.”

“She’s joining the Titans!?”

“Yeah.”

Gizmo looked angry, “Why aren’t you more upset about this, one-eye?! I thought you were all gross, lovey-dovey with her?”

Seemore sighed and crouched down to look at Gizmo, “I care about her, if that’s what you mean. And, because I care about her, I support her. If she wants to leave and join the Titans, that’s her decision. None of us have any right to stop her.”

“So you’re just...Okay with this?!”

“Of course I am.”

“...Why?”

“Jinx was never happy with us. I’m proud of her for trying to find something else that does make her happy.”

“But,” Gizmo’s voice sounded uncharacteristically weak, “I didn’t want her to leave.”

Seemore sighed, “I know.”

Gizmo was close to her, he’s upset, “That- that jerk didn’t even say goodbye!”

“I know.”

Gizmo looks angry, but also like he’s about to cry, so Seemore risks getting cussed out and pulls him close.

Instead of insults, Gizmo just lets out a sob and starts to cry. It was a rare occurrence, but a harsh reminder that Gizmo is still a child, despite how he acts.

Seemore regrets a lot, but he doesn’t regret anything he said to Jinx. He really is proud of her, but at the back of his mind...

He was jealous.


End file.
